Mazui
by CrazyCheshireCat13
Summary: Why do you wear the sunglasses? Why should I answer that? Kiba x Shino, Soon to be Kankurou x Kiba x Shino. Yaoi of course! Half crackfic, half serious. Fear it.


Mazui means unwise. This takes place after the time skip plus some. The boys are about 15 and 16 here. WARNING: This is a yaoi. It may be graphic. (At least they aren't 12.) Also, spoilers for the most recent chapters of Naruto. I may have to eventually change this chapter depending on the developments in the manga. One last thing: This is half crack fic and half serious. Fear . Oh, and one more thing: Shino may be a bit OOC because he's beginning to open up. AND ONE MORE THING: OMG LOOK! A PENIS!

Disclaimer: Kiba, Shino, Kankurou, and anyone else made by Kishimoto, do not belong to me, for I am not Kishimoto. ;.;

**mazui**

The village of Konoha was in a time of peace. Orochimaru had not shown his face since Sasuke had been retrieved, the Akatsuki were off formulating some evil plot, and Naruto had his boyfriend back. And, MAN, did Sasuke and Naruto make noise at night. It kinda ruined the whole peace thing. I mean, have you heard Naruto when he's just talking normally? Amplify that times thirty, and it's even worse when he's the uke! Ummmm... Anyways, our story is not about Naruto's loud cries of pleasure, for it begins with everyone's favorite sexy... ahem...creepy bug boy, Shino, and that lovable loud-mouthed mutt, Kiba.

The forest was anything but quiet. THWACK followed by a loud series of "OW!" penetrated the silence, causing many a small animal to flee in absolute terror. Shino and Kiba were resting upon a large tree, or at least Shino was. Kiba was attempting to smash his head open against the rough bark.

"I'M A CHUNNIN! WHY AM I STILL WORKING WITH MY DAMN TEAM!" Kiba complained as he continued to slowly give himself a concussion. "Where the fuck is Hinata! Ever since Naruto and Sasuke started fucking, she stalks them everywhere, hoping to see a little boy boy action. Who knew she was such a perve! And, Kurenai is ALWAYS with Asuma. Eughhh, the smell wafting from their apartment... Cigarettes and certain fluids... EUGH! I have to pass by every day to get to the market!" Kiba stopped ranting for a few minutes. The silence was deafening. "TALK, DAMN YOU!" Shino turned slowly towards him.

"About what." It was a statement, not even a question. Kiba growled.

"ANYTHING! JUST TALK!"

"How about bugs." Kiba swore he saw a smirk behind that too-large collar, but it could've been, and probably was, a figment of his imagination, considering the head damage he had inflicted upon himself.

"NO! I HATE BUGS!" The silence resumed for several more minutes."FINE! JUST TALK!"

Hours passed, and Kiba was surprised to hear that Shino actually had a lot more to say, and really, none of it about bugs. He was almost pleasant when you got to know him. Sure, they went on walks together all the time, and Shino was always there to help him, but until today, they had never talked for longer then ten minutes.

"You're so interesting when you talk, you should try it more often."

"You're tolerable when you shut up and listen. You should do it more often." Shino monotone/smirked. How he does that? No one knows. Kiba twitched.

"And then you say that... Even so, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He threw his arm over Shino's shoulder. Shino tensed. "Oh, I suppose, you aren't touched much." He started to remove his arm, but Shino's large, but light weight hands gripped his wrist.

"It's okay."

"You're opening up already! Someday, I may even get you out of those huge, hiding clothes of yours!"

"..."

"... Ummmmm... I MEANT, get you to show me your face! OH CRAP THAT SOUNDS WRONG TOO!" Kiba was red as a tomato. He almost looked like he was going to explode. Not THAT way you dirty yaoi fans. That comes later. Hehehehehehe...

"..."

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Hinata and Kurenai crouched, watching the scene with wide eyes. Hinata silently mouthed 'Kiss him, Kiss him, KISS HIM!'

"They aren't going to... " Kurenai whispered, almost sadly. Hinata slumped.

"Awwwwww..."

"Shall we go now? We were supposed to be at that farm about an hour ago." They stepped into the clearing. "Morning boys!"

"IT'S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Fine, Mr. Picky Good Afternoon!"

"Hi Kiba, Shino!" Hinata said, happily wiping the remnants of blood from her nosebleed that had developed at the prospect of mansmex.

"Ready to go clean a farm?"

"WHY ARE WE STILL DOING DUMBASS MISSIONS!"

It was 6 PM by the time Kiba finished and collapsed to the hard ground.

"FINALLY! I'M FINISHED!" He cried as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Finally." A familiar semi-monotonous voice said next to his ear. Kiba shot his eyes open to see Shino leaning a mere few inches above his face. Kiba twitched.

"That scared the fuck out of me!"

"So you've lost all will for sexual intercourse then?"

"DAMNIT! NOT WHAT I MEANT SHINO!"

"So you do want sex."

"DAMN YOU! NO!"

"Since you've finally finished, Do you want to come with me to the stream and... relax?"

"Yea, that sounds nice." Shino helped Kiba to his feet and they slowly strolled over to a part of the stream that was surrounded by a grove of trees. They slipped off their sandals and dipped their feet into the cool water. "Awwww, that's good." They rested in silence for a while, until Kiba asked what had been on his mind ever since he fist met Shino.

"Why do you wear the sunglasses?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"Because, I'm curious! Will you show me?" Shino's eyebrows creased, before slowly moving his hand to his glasses.

"My family's eyes are not unlike the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's, only ours are always this way. We can't switch it on or off at will." The glasses slowly slid off his nose, but his eyes were closed. "They are the konchuu manako. The 'Insect Eye'." His eyelids slid open bit by bit. "They may disturb you. They disturb everyone else." His eyes were a deep red surrounded by a circle of grey. He had two pupils in each eye, small and slit-like. Kiba's eyes widened.

"They are... fascinating."

That's the end of this chapter kiddies! Kankurou comes into the picture next chapter, and boy, I CAN'T WAIT! His arrival leads toooooooo, shall we say, interesting predicaments. It should be up soon!


End file.
